The Nightmare Returns
by Venus Winchester
Summary: Four months after being kidnapped Reid and Sophia have grown closer but Richie has returned and is seeking revenge. Will Richie get his revenge? Or will the Team stop him in time. Please Review


**Author Note:**

_I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters expect my own._

_ Thank you to Deanne Stevenson for some help._

**Chapter 1**

Sophia arrived at the apartment building of Spencer Reid. Since they'd been kidnapped together four months ago, they had grown close. Morgan would tease them by calling them "love birds," but she and Spencer would pay no mind to him. Sometimes, they would team up to pull a prank on Derek.

She parked and got out of her car. She was wearing a red, love-cut top and black skirt. She smoothed her skirt, walked up to his apartment door, and knocked. After a minute, Reid answered the door. When he saw how beautiful she looked, he was speechless. Sophia noticed that he was perspiring a little and trying to hide his sweaty palms.

_~flashback~ _

Reid watched Sophia enter the elevator with Emily and JJ. As the door closed, he started to get really nervous about his date on Sunday. He looked around and saw Morgan leaning back in his chair, as though he wasn't busy. Spencer walked over to his friend. Morgan quickly noticed the nervousness in the quick smile Reid gave him. He sat up in his chair. "Hey, pretty boy. What do you need?"

Spencer looked at Derek, cleared his throat and asked. "Morgan, how can I impress a girl on a date?"

Hearing the question, Morgan got to his feet. He was grinning, not only happy that Reid had asked for his advice, but happy that he was finally getting together with a girl. Morgan had begun to think it might never happen.

"Well, that time we were cruising bars on a case, I told you that you should use magic. Remember? And, you should be sure tell them how nice they look." He paused for a moment then asked, "so who is the lucky girl you're taking out?"

Reid shrugged and turned so Morgan couldn't see his face. "Just a girl," he mumbled.

He hoped that Morgan wouldn't figure out that the girl was Sophia Summers. Afraid he'd said too much, he quickly packed his brown bag and headed for the elevator. Morgan followed after him, tugging his jacket.

"Kid, you can tell me who it is." Then he recalled the girl in LA. "Is it that actress you saved. Oh, what was her name? Lilia, right? Lilia Archer."

Reid shook his head. He didn't know what to tell Morgan. A lot of people didn't date coworkers because it could interfere with their work, but in his heart he really liked her, so he didn't let it deter him. They were almost to the parking garage. The elevator dinged and Reid stepped out. "

It's not Lelia," he said quickly. "I have to go. Thanks for your advice. See ya later." He hurridly got into his car and pulled away, leaving Derek standing by himself.

"Good luck, kid," Morgan said, shaking his head, as he got into his own car and headed home.

_ ~end of flashback~_

Reid magically pulled out a rose and gave it to Sophia, who blushed when she took it from Spencer. He closed his apartment door behind him, locked it, and extended his arm to Sophia. They walked arm in arm to her car.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Reid was the perfect gentleman, politely opening the car and restaurant doors for her. They were taken to a quiet table where they sat silenlty, both being shy about speaking, until the waiter came over to give them menus.

"Good evening. I'm Michael. I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you a drink while you look over the menus?"

"I'll have a Pepsi," Sophia replied.

"I'll have the same."

They were silent again when Michael walked away, neither knowing what to say, until Reid recalled Morgan's advice. "You look really nice, Sophia," he told her.

She lowered her head and her cheeks flushed. "You look nice, too." She said, softly.

Michael was back in a few minutes with their drinks. Sophia ordered a steak with a baked potato, and Reid ordered the same.

They did manage to chat a bit about work and how good the food was. When they finished dessert, Reid paid the check and they walked out to the car. They were talking more now, so much so that when Reid unlocked the car and they got in, neither noticed the red car parked nearby, or the shadowy figure watching them.

They arrived back at Spencer's apartment, unaware that the red car had followed them. Sophia walked Spencer up to his door. He unlocked it, and before going in, took a deep breath, He turned to his coworker and said, "I had fun. We should do this again sometime."

Sophia smiled and nodded her head. "I would like that, Spencer. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She turned. "Good night."

"Good night," he replied, looking after her as she walked toward her car, then went inside. He picked up a book, and climbed into bed. but his mind kept drifting back to his fun evening with Sophia.

When she walked back to her car, Sophia had a big smile on her face. The date had gone better than she ever thought it would, and she had the hope of another. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't see the man, and the hand that covered her nose and mouth with a white cloth seemed to come out of nowhere.

Defensively, she stepped back on his foot with her high heel using all the force she could muster, and Richie let out a deep growl. She ran for the apartment door but he caught her before she reached it. She heard the click of a gun at the back of her head.

He dragged Sophia to her car, opened her trunk and roughly shoved her inside. He was delighted that he could take revenge on the ones who had turned his brother against him. He was going to make them pay. He started Sophia's car and drove away.

The following morning, Reid enterend the office looking to see Sophia at her desk in the bullpen. That's unusual, he thought. She's generally a little early. He walked over to talk to Morgan, and his friend grinned. "So, kid, how was your date last night?"

"It was good. Thank you. YOur advice helped" he said, but he was looking past Morgan to see if Sophia was coming.

Standing near the coffee maker, JJ, Emily and Garica overheard Morgan's quesion, and they came over.  
"You had a date last night?" Emily questioned. "Hey, wait a minute. Sophia was asking me for advice. She said she had a date. That was you, wasn't it?"

Reid didn't know what to say but he knew his face must be telling the story. He wished Sophia would arrive and they could face them together. Hotch was stood in his window sipping a cup of coffee, wondering what the team was talking about when his phone started to ring.

"Hotchener," he said, returning to his desk. It was Chief Strauss. He listened to her and then replied, "we're on it." He walked next door to Gideon's office, knocked before going in and told the older man, "we've got a case." The two men went out to where the team was talking. "Conference Room," Hotch said sternly, and they all headed upstairs.

Morgan was ahead of Reid, and he shot a glance over his shoulder. "Don't think this gets you out of telling us," he said with a smile.

They took their seats at the round table, and HOtch noticed the empty seat. "Where's Sophia?"

No one knew, but there was no time to wait for her. Hotch made a mental note that he would need to talk to her about being on time. He clicked on the screen on the wall behind him and a picture of a young woman and man appeared.

"This is Samantha White and her boyfriend, Tony Spears. They were found this morning in a park just outside of the city. Their killing had the same MO as a criminal we caught in Boston. This morning, we got a call from Boston Police to inform us that Richie Norman had broken out of prison."

The team looked at each other. They all remembered Spears as a particularly brutal case. Reid was the first one who asked. "What about his brother?"

Hotch clicked on the next picture. It was the photo of a completely messy living room. Aaron took a deep breath and replied. "Boston PD called Charlie's workplace. The boss said he hasn't seen the brother in over a week now. They went out to his place and said that looked like there had been a fight in the home."

"How long ago did Richie break out?" Morgan asked.

"The prison warden said that it was three weeks ago."

_**That the end of the chapter again I like to thank **__Deanne Stevenson_ for her help. Please review and I will hopefully have the second chapter up soon.


End file.
